Forever Yours
by IsuzuForever
Summary: YukixTohru. This was written by me and one of my friends. Yuki has deep feelings for Hondasan and can no longer hide the affections that are inside of him. RAted T for later sex talk, and fight scenes. Thank you loyal readers!
1. The letdown

Chapter 1

I lay on the floor staring at the light. Although the never changed, or blinked, or ever did anything interesting for that matter, I couldn't look away.

"Yuki…" Honda-san said as she opened my door, "Did you really mean it?"

I looked away from my pathetic entertainment, "What do you mean?"

"When you said 'I love you' at the summer house, did you mean it?"

I covered my face with my hands and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Did I upset you? What's wrong? You don't have to answer me if you don't want to!" Honda-san began to run her sentences together as she turned beet red and stared at the floor.

I sat up and walked slowly over to Miss Honda. She was blushing so hard that I think I could feel the heat coming off her face the closer I got. I caressed her face with my index finger, slowly up one side and down the other. I felt her muscles relax with every stroke. Just as I was about to lean in for the kiss I longed for…

"Tohru!" Shigure whined from downstairs.

"What do you want?" I furiously yelled at him. Who was he to disturb a kiss that I have been waiting forever for?

"I'm on my way," My sweet cheerfully replied turning on her heels.

I followed her downstairs so I could yell at Shi-san. The perfect moment, ruined all because Shigure is a selfish bastard. My beautiful angel bowed to the pervert, why did she do that? Was it respect or just Tohru?

"What would you like for dinner?" She inquired tilting her head to one side and closing her eyes. The way she always asks her innocent questions, very cute too.

"You," Shigure replied reaching for her soft hand.

I grabbed a book that was on the nearby stand and slapped the hell out of the back of Shigure's head.

"You filthy bastard, how dare you say such things to Miss Honda!" I roared giving him a look that said it all.

"Ummm...What did you mean-" Honda-san started, before I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from saying the rest of her sentence.

She licked my hand and giggled while I whipped it off on my pants.

"You're so silly, Yuki." Tohru said so coyly.

When that beautiful girl says my name, it's so sexy! I know! I know! It's wrong to have such impure thoughts about such an angelic, pure, beautiful, perfect girl. As my name was pushed past her rose pink lips, I transformed into zodiac form…how convenient! Tohru simply picked me up and put me in her apron pocket.

"You do know I will return to normal anytime now?"

"I'm well aware, but I would like an answer to my question," she demanded.

"I don't think rat form is the proper way to answer you," the truth was, I was trying to buy time to properly answer her. .

Tohru reached into her pocket and grabbed my mid section.

"When you change back, change you clothes, and come back in here. I need to speak to you," she ordered looking at my little pink rat nose.

POP these transformations need to be less noticeable! I was standing in the middle of the kitchen, with Honda-san's hand on my pale stomach, her touch was so electrifying, but I needed to get to my clothes which were next to Shigure. I ran through the house, naked like it was nobody's business!  
"Yuki, it's not wise to streak while our sliding doors are being redone!" Shigure sarcastically commented on the "work" that Kagura and Kyo had recently done on our sliding doors, again.

I dressed as quickly as I could, throwing all my garments on at record speed. I believe I finally found the right answer to Tohru's question. I had to hurry before it was gone from my head. I ran from the living room as fast as I could and I ran into Kyo, who's only thought was to fight me.

"Hey rat. What's your hurry? Wanna fight?" the neko asked getting into fighting stance.

"I don't have time for your stupid moves baka neko!" I yelled trying to get by him.

He tried to hit my stomach; I just grabbed his fist and twisted his arm. Within a few seconds the cat was on the floor with his arm twisted behind his back.

"You damn rat!" it looked like Kyo's eyes were about to water, but at this point in time I really didn't care.

I ran the last few feet to the kitchen, looking forward to answering my beauty's question.

"Tohru..." I began out of breath. "I love you!" my pace quickened the closer I got to her.

I grabbed the back of her head and laid a long, passionate, deep kiss on her. Once the kiss was over she looked into my once icy eyes, now softened by the spring in Tohru's kiss.

"Yuki…" She started

"Shhhh," I put one finger on the softest lips in the world "I've been watching you for many moths now. The way you clean, cook, smile, blush, laugh and even cry, it's all so beautiful to me. And every moment I sat and watched, falling in love with you ever second you were in my eye line. I want to hold you, kiss you, and love you. I've wanted this so badly, I still want to give you everything you deserve, I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" I announced.

It wasn't long before Kyo showed up to ruin this beautiful moment of me bearing my heart and soul to the most beautiful woman on this planet.

"What are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes into little orange slits at me.

"YOUR MOM!" I randomly shouted at them.

They both gave me the desired result of that little outburst. The looks of confusion were enough for me to die laughing with that image in my head.

"Get out of here you stupid cat," I ordered and with those words Kyo left just as soon as he came.

I placed Tohru's delicate hand on my chest; my heart was racing 1,000 miles per hour.

"Do you feel that?" I asked looking into her deep brown pools, "Please I'm begging you to tell me what you are thinking at this very moment.

"Yuki…wow…I honestly had no idea," she started, "I love you too, but Kyo asked me out last night…"

I could feel my world shatter around me. Even though I could feel my shell cover my whole body, her embrace pierced through, Tohru hugged me…nothing, I didn't turn into a rat…why? Am I uncursed? I placed one hand on the back of Tohru's head, the other on her back and pulled her in for one more kiss. It was a long, deep kiss. So deep that I swear I almost cried. We parted; I slowly walked up the stairs without another word. I pushed my door open and lay back down on the floor where I was before any of this happened. I was in my room, where I could spend many more sleepless nights wondering if she really loves me or not.

Chapter 2

"_Tonight I will toss and turn,_

_Dreaming of you._

_Many sleepless hours will be because,_

_I know nothing of how you feel._

_Let's start over new,_

_Maybe then you'll love me too._

_Not a day will go by,_

_That I won't want to be with you._

_Until time dies in our very hands,_

_We could have been eternal."_


	2. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 2

"_Tonight I will toss and turn,_

_Dreaming of you._

_Many sleepless hours will be,_

_Because I know nothing of how you feel._

_Let's start over new,_

_Maybe then you'll love me too._

_Not a day will go by,_

_That I won't want to be with you._

_Until time dies in our hands,_

_I will always love you."_

I recited yet another poem that would never ring in Tohru's delicate ears. Why did I not transform when she wrapped her fragile arms around my body? I've been wracking my brain asking myself that question. Had my curse been broken? Am I cured of the insane plague of the Sohma's? Maybe…I'll never know.

Does Tohru even love me? Or was it just her nature to not want to disappoint me? I couldn't take it anymore! I pushed my body off my soft bed and headed for the door. I took a quick glance at the clock, 3:00 am? Was it really that late (or early)? I still couldn't sit around forcing myself to sleep while my mind is still stuck on the girl of my affections.

I was so determined to have the answers by the time I walked out of her room. I pushed her door open, not aggressively, but softly. My silver eyes peaked into her room, reminding me or the American folktale 'Sleeping Beauty'. She was gently in a ball, resting her delicate head on a white pillow that cradled her head. I still wonder how she can make my heart race at the very sight of her. But, the anxiety was killing me. I had to hear what I think my heart already knew.

Gently I progressed across her carpet, coming closer and closer to what I love the most what I had always loved. Walking around to the other side, so I was now looking at her face, her pillow was slightly damp. Why would she be crying was what I really wanted to know. The anxiety to know my deserved answer would have to wait for a while. All that I wanted to do now was to figure out why she was crying or why she had been crying. I gently reached out with my right hand, hesitating mere inches from her face.

I could feel it.

I could feel her sweet, soft breath escaping from her nostrils and onto the palm of my hand. This made my heart leap. I was so much in love with her that her breath excited me. Not in that way!

Why couldn't I bring myself to touch her? Was it because I felt that Kyo was a human, taking a kitten Tohru away from me? But, despite these feelings, I placed my forehead on her forehead. It was so tiny, just like her.

Once I noticed that she was in a heavier sleep than her appearance suggested, I removed my head from her forehead and brushed a few stray strands of hair that had fallen onto her closed eyes. I wondered what was going on right now in her mind. I smiled a kind smile at the beauty that I knew would not see it. I sighed, closing my eyes, just trying to think of I would have to say to her if my eyes met her soft orbs. And then I heard it…

"Yuki…" called a soft voice, sounding half way in shock but still a hint of joy was in her voice.

I opened one of my eyes slowly and saw her awake, looking up at me and her eye brows propped behind her to hold her eyes up.

"Um, hi Tohru," I replied gulping slightly hoping she wouldn't really notice that my had was still in her silk like strands of her hair, let alone why I was in her room at 3:00 in the morning.

"W-what are you doing here?" her soft, delicate lips formed those words that rang in my ears.

I really didn't want to tell her my true intentions of coming to her room, like the balcony scene of 'Romeo and Juliet'. I tried to think of something that wouldn't sound completely crazy, but each time I went over it in my head, it still didn't seem right. So I addressed the second issue I wanted to know.

"Honda-san, why is your pillow damp?" I asked her, trying now to make her feel uncomfortable.

Her soft eyes appeared to water again as she looked down at the silk bed sheets that I had secretly bought for her. Uncontrollably, I crawled into bed next to her, sitting a little hunched over as I looked closely at her flawless face.

"Honda-san, why were you crying?" I asked her again. "But, if you don't want to tell me then that's okay." I added, hoping I wasn't pressuring her into telling me something she didn't want to tell me.

She opened her delicate mouth, but nothing came out. I saw the moment…Her soft pink lips slightly open. I know I shouldn't have but my first attempt was foiled so I was determined. It really wasn't the first time I kissed her, the third actually, but still. I gently put my hands on her soft chin, cupping it softly as I brought her head slowly up; a soft blush streaked across my face and her a bright red.

"Yuki…" she said softly before our lips met for the third time, I gently ran my tongue over her closed lips and I felt her whole body cringe for a second before she parted her lips and I felt her warm soft tongue on mine.

How I ended up making out with her when I planned to talk to her I will never know. It wasn't a long make out, only a few tongue kisses before in unison we both pulled away, both of us blushing and both of our breathing was slightly hard. My soft eyes that use to be cold looked into hers, the only thing I could truly love and depend on.

"Honda-san, did you really what you said? That you loved me too?" I asked.

I felt as if my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I first thought she was playing with my head, but I know her far too much to know that she would never do that.

"Yes," her soft voice managed to say.

"Then," I gulped "why are you dating Kyo?"

At that she looked away once more.

"I…I broke up with him around 11." She told me. "I explained to him that I did not love him in the ways he loved me that I had to be true to my feelings," She finished looking up at me with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen began to water slightly.

"I'm sorry that I have to put you through so much lately but…Yuki…I love you."

I couldn't believe my ears, what I had longed since I first laid eyes on her had come through her lips. I almost wanted to cry myself. I had never heard suck beautiful words in my entire life. I think I did cry.

I scooted closer to her, wrapping my arms around her small frame (still surprised that I didn't transform) and held her close. As if we were in a blizzard and she would vanish. I gently kissed her soft lips again, loving the sweet taste that escaped onto my lips. I held her close; when the kiss was broken I could have sworn that I felt soft tears roll down my pale cheeks.

That night I stayed with Tohru, I slept in her bed and kept the only thing I felt I loved more than my own being with me. I didn't let go and I don't intend to ever let go.

I finally found something that Akito can't take away from me.


	3. Shadows of Tomorrow

A/N: I hope this chapter doesn't let you readers down! Enjoy it! Any criticism is welcome, any suggestions too! 3 Thanks for the advice Cucumber Lady!

Chapter 3

I opened my heavy eyes with slow anticipation, praying to God (Akito?) that last night was not a dream. My eye lids were finally all the way up and I saw my beauty sleeping curled up next to her pillow gently smiling.

"Thank the heavens," I sighed letting all the anxiety and sleepiness out of my lungs in one big breath.

I smiled down on the sleeping kitten and kissed her nose ever so lightly. I didn't want to disturb the dream which was making me smile so much at. She let out a small laugh as I turned over to face the sun. My face could not bring itself do anything but smile so big it almost hurt.

I wanted to stay in that moments forever, her pure body being hit with the undeserving rays of the sun, smiling those smiles that never fade from memory, and being so in love that nothing else matters. But, it was card night. Ever since all of us got into Dai-Hin-Min Tohru has been looking into a lot of different card games. It was Momiji's turn to pick the card game. Usually card night was a lot of fun, between Kyo's threats to beat me, and the snacks Tohru always made; it was the night I looked forward to every week.

I stayed for a second longer, taking in all the flawless purity that was just inches away from my hands, and in my grasp. The way she smiled drove me crazy; I can't stand the thought of losing her if that say should come. I never wanted her perfection to ever leave my gaze, but I did have to shower before everyone got here. I crawled out of her bed and knelt down close to her face. Tohru's breathing was steady and her smile didn't seem to fade.

I smiled again, her smile just makes me feel as though my whole world is ecstasy, and I never want to be without her. I took one last glance at her and opened the door quietly; I don't want her smile to disappear because I was careless with the door. Although, she seems like the type that wakes up with a smile everyday, I didn't want her to wake up. I closed the door quietly too, sneaking glances at her while doing so. I walked downstairs to grab a towel.

Kyo walked out of the kitchen, "Don't look at me," he demanded through clenched teeth.

I didn't have time for that; I needed to shower before everyone got here. I thought Kyo was walking to the back yard, but I saw him running full speed at me. I bent down and grabbed his right leg and flipped him onto his back. He landed with a loud thud on the semi-carpeted area below me. He turned on his side and just sat there for a second.

"Why do you have to ruin everything you damn rat?" Kyo muttered full of rage that wasn't yet subsided.

"If Tohru loves me, then you can't deny her the feelings she has," I answered, leaving him on the floor.

I grabbed a towel from the basket of fresh towels Tohru had washed a few days earlier. As I walked up the stairs I couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt. After all, Kyo was human too, was I stealing Tohru or was this the way it was meant to be? I'll figure that all out later for now, all I needed was a shower. I headed upstairs to check on my love before I climbed in the shower; I needed to make sure she didn't wake up from the small battle downstairs.

I poked my head in to see a sleeping Tohru to my relief. I smiled again, unable to stop. My face felt like it was stuck that way, just like adults used to say 'If you keep your face like that it will get stuck.' I guess I was experiencing it first hand. And nothing could make it stop.

After my shower I went to my room to write a little before Momiji, Haru and Rin (surprisingly) arrived. I picked up my pen and opened a folder that was in the center of my desk. I saw a folded piece of paper on top of everything.

_To: Yuki_

_From: Akito_

_Yuki, it looks almost as if you've forgotten the little chats we used to have. Please stop by the main house tomorrow at 3, I would like to talk to you again. Keep this to yourself, or you know what will happen._

My eyes widened in terror, how could she know already? What is going to happen? My brain was frantic with worry. I know that I'm bound by the curse, or am I anymore? Maybe that's what Akito wants to see me about, so many possibilities and only a day to go.

I should have worried about that later, but the deep rooted fear of Akito took its grip on me and the letter wouldn't leave my mind. I heard a knock at my door, my heart jumped into my throat as I shut the folder as fast as I could. Haru's familiar white and black hair peaked through my door.

"Hey, Yuki, I need some advice," he asked coming in and sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, what's going on?" I asked as my heart rate returned to normal to find out it was just Haru.

"Well, as you know, Rin and I have been going out. Some nights I sleep over at her house while Kagura's family is on a trip, but it's frightening," He started but it seemed as though he lost his train of thought and stared off into space.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him; he wasn't making any sense at all right now.

"I mean, if I touch her while she sleeps she gets hysterical and screams. She tells me its nightmares and the way she screams, even though it's only me, scares me. Rin is always twitching and almost in tears while she dreams, I want to help her, I just don't know how," Haru looked me in the eyes.

I could see that he was sincerely scared, this was a new thing. He has never shown fear before, but Rin did something to him that was so amazing. Haru was willing to try anything to help her overcome the fear. I honestly had no idea what to tell him since I never talked about my nightmares to anyone. But, the least I could do for him was try for his and Rin's sake.

"You need to find a way to show her that as long as you're there she is in the safest place in the world. Make sure she knows that it's just you; no one can get to her. Make her feel safe," I explained hunching over in my chair.

Haru spread himself on my bed and thought for a second. He ran his fingers through his hair as if her were frustrated with what I had just said. He sat up again and looked at me with the straightest face I've ever seen.

"So, you're saying I should have sex with her?" Haru finally asked.

"What? How did you get that? Huh?" I was so confused, how did he even come to that conclusion?

I thought for a second and got more confused the more I tried to pick apart Haru's logic.

"No, it makes sense! If we make love then she can physically feel that I'm the only one there! Thanks Yuki!" He left me still confused with his insane logic as he closed the door to get downstairs.

I finally got up from my chair to go see if Tohru was up yet or not. I walked down the hall to her room, and knocked lightly on her door.

"Come in," I heard her voice softly call from the other side.

"Good morning beautiful," I greeted poking my head in and smiling at the site of her.

She was wearing a simple white blouse and a light pink knee length skirt, but the way she wore it was just amazing. Tohru smiled at me and motioned for me to enter. She sat on her bed and put her house slippers on. I sat next to her and just stared at her for a while.

"I love you Yuki-kun," she simply said closing her eyes and tilting her head to one side like she usually does when she's happy.

I wrapped my arms around her delicate figure and brought her close to me and held her tightly. I set my hand on her head and messed with her hair a little bit, then kissed her forehead lightly and with a smile. She looked up at me and smiled bigger than before. Tohru looked as if she wanted to kiss me, a soft blush escaped to her cheeks and she looked to the floor.

"Yuki-kun, do you like to kiss me?" she asked so shy about it.

I was a little shocked by her question; usually she was very shy about. But it seemed as if I were right, she did want to kiss me.

"Honda-san-"

"No, please I like it when you call me Tohru," she corrected looking up at me.

"Tohru, of course I like to kiss you," I answered looking into her beautiful, deep blue eyes.

She blushed more and then asked, "Will you kiss me right now?"

I leaned over to the blushing Tohru, and formed my fingers to cradle her head perfectly in my hand. I kissed her gently, but with as much love as I had for her. The sweet taste of her made my sense heighten and the world around us disappear. We broke apart and she was blushing a little less, we decided to go downstairs to play cards.

We walked into the living room; the sliding doors were open to let the refreshing breeze in and the fragrant cherry blossom scent tease our noses. I was sitting next to my dear Tohru when out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark shadow move across the back yard. I caught a brief sight of it; it looked as if it were…Akito? She was far too sick to be out right now in the cherry blossoms. It couldn't possibly be Akito…I hope.

A/N: Sorry folks got to leave you at this point! I will have the next chapter up soon! I have to consult with my friend though! Until next time, keep reading it's about to get good!


	4. Miss Monster

A/N: This chapter is written by my very talented friend, Deidre Mathis (AKA Momiji)! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

The shower clicked off up stairs, a sure sign that Tohru had finished with her shower, just picturing Tohru brought a warm smile across my usually grim face. I had decided to wash the dishes after every one left, despite Tohru's wishes. The card game that Momiji picked was fun I had to say, even the angry Kyo couldn't ruin my feeling. I felt light that whole game, as if I could fly away at any moment. Tohru had decided to serve tea to Momiji, Rin, and Haru, that's why I'm washing dishes.

But, one thing still was racing through my mind. That dark figure that I had sawn during the game, was that my own fear just playing tricks on my mind, or was some one really there? I knew it couldn't be her…there was no way Hatori would let her out of the main house. A shiver ran down my spine at the mere thought of Akito being somewhere in our house…

I rinsed off the last dish and drying it, putting up in a cabinet over my head and drying off my hands and placed the rag away and, just as I got down, Kyo popped into the kitchen. His orange eyes had a cold glare to them as they always did when they were directed to me.

"What?" I ask him after a long second of staring.

He just grunted a sure sign of disgust in his eyes as he walked past me and into the fridge, taking out an apple and took a bite. I watched him for a few moments before I began to walk out of the kitchen but his voice called me back.

"Yuki, why do you always have to beat me?"

I turned around. "Excuse me?"

"You always seem to beat me at things. I was just wondering if you were cheating or something. I've…" he paused, taking a deep breath and staring up at the ceiling as if searching for answer. "Decided to give up on Tohru Yuki. She's in love with you and there nothing I can do about that. Just…take good care of her, never let her smile fade." I had never seen Kyo show so much care for something in his life, besides beating me of course.

For once, I didn't have to argue with what he said.

"I will." I said simply and head out of the kitchen.

I began to walk upstairs to see my beautiful kitten when I passed by the laundry room and that's when I saw it. She was humming softly, placing dirty clothes into the washer. She was currently wearing a long sleeve white shirt, matching pants to go with it. It was simple clothing but on her, anything would look divine. I just leaned on the door frame, crossing my arms a little and just watching.

How something could be so beautiful I will never know but here she was, like a princess from a story or something. I'm not sure when I began to feel so strongly for her, but it has felt like I have loved her forever. Maybe, I began to love her when I meet her the first time many years ago, when she was lost and I lead her home. She cried still back then. Finally, she noticed my presence and turned around slowly, brushing her free strands of hair away from her flawless face and I caught my eyes following her actions.

The way she was so soft with every thing, careful about almost everything made my heart pound. I blushed slightly and smiled at her.

"How long have you been standing there Yuki-kun?" she asked, in a slightly teasing tone as she finished with the washer, now holding a basket of clothes that needed to be hung out to dry.

"Not that long." I assured her, hoping I didn't make her feel uncomfortable by watching her so much.

But all she did was slightly giggle and smile that smile I never wanted to fade. That smile that I would keep be going no matter what. That smile that would be my light at the end of a dark tunnel, the smile that brought me back to life sort of speak.

"What's so funny, huh?" I gently stroked her cheek with my right hand and gazed into her eyes.

Man, how much I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her. But I shall not let me self be seduced by these feelings, not just yet any way. (lol) I saw a slight blush come across her ivory cheeks at my touch and that made me smile more at her innocence.

"Want me to help you hang the clothes out to dry?" I asked her after a few moments of silence.

"No, I could possible ever ask you for something like that, you already did the dishes for me and I don't want to cause any trouble at all. I thank you for what you have done already but-" I smiled softly at her at her as she looked up at me.

I had my index finger to the lips I had craved for. And soon I couldn't take it any more. I gently took the basket away from her delicate hand, setting it on the washer behind her and took a step closer to her. By heart was pounding in my ears at this and I again kissed her, placing one of my hands on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head softly, pulling her closer. We stayed n this position for a few moments before she pulled away and looked up at me and I smiled at her.

"Tohru, I enjoy doing things with you and for you. You do so much for everyone, you wouldn't even know it. Give your self some credit, Tohru." I put a certain emphasis on her name to tell her that I listening her when she asked me to call her Tohru.

"O-okay." she smiled up at me, a still blush across the face that I loved too much.

I reached behind her and picked up the basket once more and realized her regretfully and began to walk out.

"Wait Yuki-kun, where are you going?" she followed behind me.

"To help you hang the laundry." I smiled over my shoulder at her and reached back, taking her soft hand into mine and smiled at her.

Isn't it amazing how the women you loved features fit perfectly to a man? Her hand was so tiny, mine so big. I opened the sliding door with her and set the basket on the ground and began to hand laundry. We exchanged smiles the whole time, playfully nudging each other from time to time. That night, I again stayed with Tohru, my brain still not believing that this was just some beautiful dream.

The next morning, I yawned slightly, looking to the side and my eyes opened slightly. I whipped the sleep from my eyes at a attempt to whip away the sleep that plagued them. I finally adjusted my eyes to the dim light that was shinning through the curtains and I smiled.

There she was.

It wasn't a dream. Tohru was next to me, she was gently lying against me, using my chest as a pillow. I inhaled her sweet scent as much as my nose would allow me and I smiled softly. I was afraid to move, afraid of waking up the sleeping beauty near me, afraid of moving that it would all break. This moment, this time, this love, that it would all disappear and leave me alone like I had been since birth. I took a deep breath, trying not to fall into depression like I was so us to. I felt her stir slightly on my chest.

"Good morning, Yuki-kun." I heard a soft voice say and I looked down at her and smiled gently.

"Good morning Tohru. Did you sleep well?" I asked her, gently stroking her soft skin with the back of my right hand softly.

She nodded, smiling up at me with the smile that I loved and adored so much, the smile that I never wanted to vanish. "Yes I did. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable in any way."

I laughed; she was so considerate about other people's felling.

"No, its fine Tohru." I kissed her forehead softly and I smiled at the faint blush stricken across her cheeks.

We just smiled at each other for a moment, just trying to capture the moment the best we could. Neither of us broke the invisible connection out eyes held on each others.

"Do you think we should get up and get ready?" she asked, finally pulling her head off my chest which made me feel slightly empty now.

I nodded reluctantly and smiled. "Okay." I nodded and sat up as well and pulled the covers off the both of us and it hit me like a brick.

Today was the day, the day that he was suppose to me Akito at the main house. He gulped slightly. Man, was this going to suck ass. He sighed, running a hand through my shaggy bed hair for a moment but she noticed my emotions like a dog noticed a cat.

"Yuki-kun, are you okay?" she asked me in the softest voice, gently touching my arm with her small hand and I snapped out of my trance. I didn't want her to worry about me any more than I would make her now and I said,

"I'm fine Tohru, thanks." I smiled the best I could, trying to hide my worry but she saw completely through me and I stood up, stretching slightly and she stood up as well.

The smell of smoke is what made my smiling face form into a scowl.

"What's that smell?" I asked thoughtfully more to my self then to her and she shrugged.

We both began to head down stairs the smoke appeared to come form the kitchen. We entered the kitchen with caution and I sighed.

It was just Shigure, trying to cook something. It appeared to be the American food pancakes, but from the burnt things in the pan, it was very doubtful. And what was Shigure doing? That stupid –immature- perverted grownup was sitting at the table reading a book and was clearly impervious to the smoke.

"Shigure you idiot! You're supposed to be watching the food, not reading!" I shouted as I ran around the house, opening sliding for at a attempt to air out the house as much as possible.

"But just watching food would be boring Yuki.." he whined and I just sighed.

Tohru grabbed oven mitten and took the pan from the stove, putting it in the sink and running water over it. A puff of smoke appeared as if something was about to pop up out of it.

"Its okay Gure-san." she smiled, shakily. "Just leave the cooking to me."

"Yes ma'am!" Shigure silhouetted to her and I just shook my head, waiting for that dreaded hour to roll by.

And then there was no fighting it.

Three o'clock was here.

I watched the clock strike three and I was slipping on my shoes at the door. One thing I had learned form living in the main house was not to be late for a meeting with Akito, never.

As soon as I got my right shoe on, I heard soft foot prints behind me. I looked over my shoulder. It was Tohru with a anxious look on her face and I raised a eye brow.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her with a anxious look on my face as well.

"Yes It's just that…Where are you going Yuki?" she asked me, gripping the inside of hjer long sleeve cotton pink shirt softly.

"Just out Tohru. I'll be back soon. I promise." I stood up, tapping the end of my shoe on the ground softly and smiled at her.

She smiled to, trying to fight the urge to call be back but I waved slightly, and walked down the dirt road.

At the main house, every thing was quiet, a weary quiet.

No one was in sight, no one's voice could be heard, nothing making in movement besides the leaves that were blown slightly by the win. My foot steps echoed through the halls.

I finally reached Akito's room and I paused, listening to see if any one was in there.

I put my hand gently on the sliding door and slid it back, sitting at the window was something I didn't expect.

Akito was no where in sight. But in her place, was Kureno.

"Kureno, where is Akito?" I asked her, taking a step closer.

"You shouldn't have come here Yuki. You have left Tohru in grave danger."

My heart stopped.

Tohru was hanging laundry out side but something made her turn around, some one was sitting in the door way, smirking evilly at her. Shivers ran down her spine at the met sight of the God of the zodiac glaring at her.

"Well, how ahs the monster been lately?" he asked her, standing up and walking over to her. Tohru's eyes were opened pretty wide at this and she took a step back, falling over the basket of clothes.

"A-Akito-san…what a nice surprise." She said shakily, trying to get back to her feet but her feet wouldn't listen to her. She finally got to her feet and walked past him and inside, tripping over the edge of the house a little but he was right behind her.

"Why are you running from me? All I wish to do it talk to you." He smirked at her and sat on the sofa, yanking her along with him. "It has come to my knowledge that you freed my dear Yuki from his prison?" he asked her , looking straight at her and tightening his grip on her wrist, a purple bruise forming around his hand

She didn't say anything and looked down.

"You can't speak?" he asked her, letting go of her wrist and puling her by her silk like brown hair into the sofa.

She yelped in pain but still said nothing.

"You do know that he will return to me right? He will always return to me. You will be alone monster, just like you were when your Mother died." She opened her eyes wide and pulled away from him but he gripped tighter, now pulling her head up and making sure he was facing her. "You will always be alone, no matter how much you like it. This is your destiny."

"That's not true..." she whispered, tears streaking her cheeks.. "I'm never alone, as long as I keep a memory of mom and dad, with the people that live in this house, I will never be alone Akito-san. Loneliness is something I don't worry about." she told him, trying to hold back the tears.

Akito snarled, raking his hand across the whimpering girls cheek along with his hand, leaving four gashes across her cheek along with a red mark, along with cuts that began to bleed. Tohru tried not to cry.

"Hit me all you want Akito-san. I will never be alone. I'm glad that I freed Yuki-kun. No matter how alone I think I am, I know I'm not. I keep the people I love alive in my heart. The people I love, the people that love me, I shall never forget. The memories we share, the pain we endured together, the hard times and the bad, I never want to forget. I know there are things you never want to forget Akito-san." She smiled up at him, despite the gashes and the pain that was surging through her body. How she could still smile was beyond even her.

A disgusted look ran across Akito's face at the mere Tohru's words and released her hair, picking her up by her hair once more. How could a girl be like her? She asked her self.

"Miss Monster, you have no place in this family." She said her final words before she threw Tohru with little effort into it, crashing Tohru into the coffee table.

A cracking noise came which made Akito sick. There was Tohru, lying limply on the coffee table, her head lying limply.

Akito's face was horrified. She wasn't moving, her breath ragged and blood had begun show through the brunette mane.

"Do you see what you have done?" she barked, tripping over the sofa and ran out of the sliding door which she came and ran away.

The house was silent once more, the only noise to be heard was a girls breathing, slowing down every second.

I couldn't believe it.

Akito had tricked be, I actually could believe it but I couldn't believe that I feel for it. How could I put Tohru in danger like that? How could I be that stupid! I now hated my self more now than every. I rushed down the streets just as fast I could, people watching me go slightly.

When I finally got to the house, I knew there was something wrong. I bolted to the sliding door, getting hit on the way by laundry. Now I defiantly knew something was wrong, Tohru would never leave laundry undone, that was just not like her. My heart began to race faster, thumping in my ears and I felt nauseous to my stomach.

And that's when I saw her. Her head was limp against the coffee table that just few days ago were filled with laughter but now a crimson color. My eyes opened wide with terror and I rushed to her side.

"Tohru! Tohru!" I screamed, dropping to her knees and cradling her body in my arms. I saw four deep gashes across her cheek, her bruised wrist and the name Akito popped into my head. So this is what Kureno meant by she was in danger.

She wasn't moving, her body was cold as ice to be, the blood had stopped flowing and I nearly cried. How could this happening? My world was coming down right before my eyes.

"Tohru…"I said once more, my heart dropped.

No answer.

I quickly let her go and called Hatori and demanded him to come over here.

I returned to my love and gently kissed her countless times. "Wake up….wake up…" I pleaded over and over again.

How did I let this happen? How did I let my love slip through my hands like water.

"TOHRU!"

I never truly knew how lonely I was until she came.

That smile, the way she laughed, her innocent ways, the way she always insisted on doing things her self.

I began to cry.

Would I ever get hold her warm body close to mind again?


	5. After years of not caring

A/N: I got a lot of reviews asking if Deidre (my friend) killed off Tohru, well, read and find out!

Chapter 5

The whole ride to the hospital was agonizing; I kept letting my mind think of the worst case scenario. Will she die? What will I do if Akito killed her? Hatori's car was right behind the ambulance. We stayed with them all the way up until they rushed her into the emergency room.

Hatori and I sat in the waiting room, after about 20 minuets he got up and used his cell phone to call everyone. First he called Ayame, then, Shigure and lastly Kyo. My stomach was doing flips in my abdomen, I think I'm going to be sick…then I threw up all over the sanitized floors. Hatori heard me heaving my breakfast up and came over to me.

"Yuki, are you okay?" He asked calmly.

"No! Tohru is in the hospital and it's my entire fault!" I yelled whipping my mouth on the back of my sleeve.

Hatori's eyes looked as if he had no idea how I came to that conclusion. I looked down at the floor, disgusted with myself. How could I have been so naïve? I let Akito trick me into getting Tohru hurt. I didn't deserve her…

"How is this your fault?" he asked still stunned by my outburst.

"Because I left her alone with Akito!" I yelled digging my nails into the flesh of my palms.

"What do you mean Yuki?" Hatori's eyes widened and he backed up a little.

"Akito put a letter in one of my folders saying that he needed to talk to me, and I went to the main house. When I got there only Kureno was in his room…he told me that Tohru was in grave danger," I confessed diving into more hatred for Akito and for myself.

"Yuki…it's not your fault that Akito tricked you," Hatori said putting his hand on my back.

I moved my shoulder to make it fall off. I didn't want to be consoled right now, all I wanted to do was wring Akito's neck and be the keeper of his last breath! The rage inside of me was something that I had never felt before. He hurt the person I loved more than anything and he did it to hurt me. My face got hot, my arms started shaking, I bit down hard on my lower lip…I couldn't stand just sitting here and doing nothing while Akito basked in his filthy short lived glory.

This rage soon turned into deep depression. I just wanted to hug Tohru's battered body and kiss away all the pain and tell her that I will never let her get hurt like that again. I needed to make sure she was okay.

"Tori-san, is she allowed to have visitors?" I asked in a childish voice that surprised me.

It's been years since I've referred to Hatori as 'Tori-san'. Was I really that depressed that I was reverting back to a child-like state? I couldn't help it anymore, tears just poured out of my eyes, I felt like I was going to lose Tohru and that thought just scarred me to death. Life before Tohru was so empty; she brought meaning and a pure sky of sunlight to my life. I couldn't lose her; I just couldn't let her die this way.

I wrapped my arms around Hatori, and cried on his shoulder. He was the only person I could cling to right now. I bawled my eyes out, I hadn't cried this way since I' been living with Shigure. I heard the hospital doors open. Kyo, Hanajima, Uotani, Rin, Haru, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Shigure, and Ayame all walked in.

"What happened to Tohru?" Rin yelled angered because she already knew what happened from instinct.

"Is Onee-chan going to be okay?" Kisa asked as tears streaked a trail down her pink cheeks.

Hiro hugged Kisa in a loving way and looked at me as if I were the one to tell everyone what happened.

"Tell us," Hiro demanded glaring at me, like that was a threat to me.

Hatori and I pulled all the older people aside to explain it to them. Hiro and Kisa were left sitting idly on the waiting rooms couches. I felt sort of sorry for them, left out of the loop because of their ages. I looked back at the circle of people that demanded explanations for why Tohru was in the ER right now.

"Akito gave a surprise visit to Tohru while everyone was out," Hatori started.

I thought for a second. Do Uo-chan and Hana-chan know who Akito is?

"Akito is the head of our family, he's very jealous of love and happiness," I explained to the two lost girls.

"Yes, and he hurt Tohru very seriously," Hatori started.

"Tohru needs stitches because of him!" I yelled letting my rage get to me again.

Hanajima hugged me. I had never seen her show affection for anyone this way except for Tohru. I guess I really needed the support because I hugged her back letting a few silent tears fall down my face.

"You really do love Tohru, don't you Sohma-kun?" she asked looking into my eyes.

"More than anyone or anything," I replied hugging her tightly again.

Hana whispered in my ear, "Just because I'm hugging you it doesn't mean that I trust you are good enough for Tohru…yet" she finished and went back to the circle.

"She needs stitches, around the clock monitoring because they think she might have a mild concussion, and she'll need a lot of rest everyone," Hatori finished.

"What are we going to tell Kisa and Hiro?" Momiji asked seriously, one of the few moments he would be though.

I bit my lip again, that was a good question. What were we going to tell them? They know Akito is mean and possessive, they experienced it first hand.

"Tell them the truth," Haru said bluntly.

"We can't do that!" Rin objected, letting her protective side get the better of her.

"And why not?" Uo-chan retorted putting her hands on her hips.

"They will just worry more! They don't need all that pain in their lives!" Rin returned pointing at the innocent ones.

I saw Hiro's eyes get angry as Rin and Uo-chan fought. He grabbed Kisa's hand and led her over to our circle. He stood there while the girls continued to fight not noticing his presence.

"Rin, you don't need to protect us," Hiro stated making a spot for him and Kisa in the circle.

Rin whipped her head around and saw Hiro and Kisa standing next to her. Rin's face showed of shock and broken protection, I saw Rin scowl again as they joined the conversation.

"Why did Akito hit Onee-chan?" Kisa asked barely audible.

"Tohru broke Yuki's curse, and Akito didn't like that," Hatori explained kneeling down and grabbing Kisa's hand.

"Why does Akito want us to not love?" She asked as tears swelled up in her eyes.

Hatori hugged Kisa lightly, Hiro grew jealous and when the hug was broke he hugged Kisa. Haru looked over at them. He then picked Kisa up and hugged her and told her that Tohru was going to be okay soon.

I guess everyone was being more affectionate because of Tohru; she had that gift of having everyone care more than before. Most everyone besides me, Rin and Kisa had to watch who hugged who. Most of the time we were waiting Haru was hugging a shaking Rin, stroking the back of her head and kissing her cheeks.

Hours passed in that little waiting room. I sat nervously on the edge of the couch bumping my leg up and down out of anticipation. This was not the anticipation I had while I was talking to Tohru a few nights ago. I was worried for her sake. I put my face in my hands and took long deep breaths.

"Want something to drink?" Shigure asked tapping my head.

I looked up to see Shigure with the most serious face I ever saw him wear, he must really be worried.

"No thanks," I answered; I knew I couldn't hold down any food or drinks right now.

Ayame walked over and sat next to me. He put one arm around me,

"Yuki, she will make it out of there, don't worry," Ayame advised, although there was hints of worry in his voice.

"But, it's my entire fault Ayame," I admitted looking him in the eye.

I was so sincere. I knew that if I hadn't been so gullible I could have seen through Akito's devious plan. I put my hands around the side of my face on the soft spots. I ruined ever chance I had with God's missing angel, I lost her…

"I know that you think that it's your fault, but it's not," Aya said taking my hand in his.

"Yes it is!" I yelled taking it back.

"No it's not! You can't think ahead of Akito, there's no way! You are not to blame, Akito it!" He yelled back at me.

I think he was being a big brother to me right now. After all these years of not caring, he decides that now is the time. I'm grateful for that, I don't know what I would do if he weren't here for me. But, even still he's insane.

"Thanks Aya," I said looking up at him, both literally and figuratively, for once in my entire life.

He nodded and walked over to Hatori. They started talking, it looked serious. I couldn't hear a word of it because they were too far away. Hatori said something and Ayame's eyes widened; he bit his lip and covered his mouth with one hand. It looked bad. I never say that same look on Aya's face before.

Aya nodded once more and walked to a vending machine. It looked almost as if he were trying to compose himself while he pushed buttons to get a snack. His face went through a number of emotions, sadness, worry, anger, then back to his absentminded expressions, no matter how fake it was. He bent down and grabbed the snack from the bottom. Aya's expression didn't change from there.

"Yuki," I heard some one call my name.

I lifted my head to meet the gaze of Haru. He sat next to me and hugged me. Tohru can really bring out how much a person cares. The only person I hadn't been hugged by was Kyo…where was he anyway? I pushed myself off of the slick couches and started my search for Kyo.

It wasn't long before I came across him sitting in a corner with his hand on his head. He acknowledged me by just lifting his head. I sat next to him.

"I could've protected her…" Kyo stated bitterly.

"I know," I agreed, I knew it was true.

"How is it you can beat the hell out of me when we fight but you can't even see through Akito's plan?" Kyo asked turning to face me.

"I don't know, that's just the way I am," I answered staring off.

"You need to protect her more. I didn't give her up so that you could get her into trouble!" Kyo yelled, even though he was joking around it sounded like he was serious at the same time.

I stared off into deep space. I didn't know what to do. I was beside my self with fear for her delicate life. My mind was bouncing back and forth from one thought to the next, back to the first and then to another different one. I placed my face in my hands again.

"Yuki, Tohru can have only one visitor right now, she wants you," Hatori informed me and led me to her hospital room.

He opened the door quietly and poked his head in, "Here, she's awake."

I let myself in. I gasped. She looked so beautiful even with all the bandaging and the bags under her eyes. I walked close to her and she greeted me with a warm smile. It was a tired smile but warm none the less.

"Hello Yuki," she said in a mousy voice.

I felt a jerk at my heart; she still did this to me, made me smile when everything was wrong. I smiled at her through my tears. My hand found its way to her silken hair. I stroked it gently so that I didn't hurt her recent stitches.

"Are you feeling okay Tohru," I asked as tears trailed down my face.

"Yes, I feel much better than before I came in here," she answered reaching up to my face and whipping the tears away. "Don't cry, I'm a lot better."

I grabbed her hand with both of mine and kissed it gently. I couldn't stand anymore. I fell to the over-sanitized floor below me sobbing.

"I almost lost you! I can't forgive myself! Please Tohru, can you forgive me? Please, I won't let anything like this happen ever again!" I begged holding her hand in mine.

Her other hand touched the top of my head and then she pulled my face up by my chin.

"Yuki, it's not your fault," her voice was so soft and so light, very angelic too.

I cried even harder now, she can't possibly say that, I left her in the way of danger!

"Please Tohru, I love you! Forgive my careless mistake?" I asked getting on my knees and begging.

"Yuki, I don't blame you," She started. "I forgive you, you did no wrong."

My eyes wandered to the floor I felt like I was in the presence of a goddess and she was forgiving me for my sins. I kissed her hand again, softly, gently, lovingly.

"I love you Yuki," Tohru said making me look into her eyes again.

I raised myself to her eye level. I was so nervous, could I kiss her or would it hurt her? I bit down on my lip as I had been all afternoon. I kissed her hand again. I felt her lean towards me, she wanted to kiss me.

"Yuki, kiss me please?" she asked shyly blushing like she had yesterday.

I gave her a tongue kiss, but very brief and light so that I wouldn't hurt her at all. I couldn't let her hurt anymore because of me.

"I love you Tohru. I won't let this or any other harm fall onto you again," I confessed gazing into her eyes as a promise.

"I trust you."

I kissed her lightly again. I stroked her colorless cheeks with my hands. I felt so small next to her, through all this she still smiles at me and the world. Tohru is truly the most amazing person in the whole universe. I smiled at her again; I can't believe I couldn't protect her from Akito's wrath.

"I'll never leave you alone again," I promised holding her close to me but not tightly holding her.

"I never want to be alone Yuki," she confessed in a child like voice.

I never will leave her alone, she can't be exposed or Akito will take advantage of that situation. This will never happen to her again.

I think I'll pay a little visit to my good friend Akito tomorrow morning. He will not get away from this now that I'm not bound by the curse…


	6. Unbound

A/N: Deidre wrote this chapter! Everyone's favorite writer...DEIDRE! Yay! throws cofetti!

Chapter 6

I'm not entirely sure how long I had stayed in the hospital room, holding the fragile hand in mine that was my loves, planting small kisses every so often. The clock made soft clicking noises in the background, a sign that every second was passing. My smile faded every so often, seeing her in this state was something I had hoped would never come to me.

But yet here she was, bandages on her right cheek, stitches on her head gently. I shook my head a few times, at a attempt to shake away this image. I closed my eyes shut, hoping that this was just a bad dream or something but I opened my orbs and nothing had changed.

This was true, this was the moment I had to focus on right here and now. I took a deep breath. Despite her telling me not to worry, her telling me not to blame my self, I still did. Those words that were simple but beautiful when they slipped out of her mouth would never change that. I had let my defenses down and let the enemy invade my base. Now I sound like a army general…

A nurse opened the door, telling me that I should be going now. I nodded forlornly, letting one more kiss fall to her loving warm hand before I walked out, stealing one last glance at her, I smile was brought to my face as the door shut.

Placing my hand in my pockets, I walked down the hallway, the light feeling that she gave me was still alive in my heart but it was accompany by sorrow and hatred.

I was instantly rushed to by Kyo, Hanajima, Uotani, Rin, Haru, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Shigure, and Ayame. The first words I heard were from Hanajima and Uotani.

"Is she okay?" they said in unison, which made me shiver slightly.

"Yeah…she's asleep now." I couldn't help but smile at there relieved sigh. I decided to leave out our little conversation about how it wasn't my fault since I knew it was. My guilt was throbbing in my head, it would never go away.

Never.

A nurse again approached us and told us it would be best if we go home. I fought with her, yelling for at least 40 minutes about how I should be here, just incase something were to happen. She kept on assuring me that nothing would happen to my precious flower but I refused to leave her alone. I had promised her and I will not break that promise.

The other went home, Uotani trying to take a few punches at nurses that blocked her from getting back in. I felt lucky for once, that I was able to stay here with the sleeping Tohru. The others left with out much of a fuss as I returned to Tohru's room, the heart monitor beeping softly was a sure sign that she was still alive which brought a broad smile to my face. I had asked Shigure to bring me Kyoko's picture for Tohru, which I got before they left and set it on the night stand close to her. I just watched her, afraid that if I took my eyes off of her for just a second, she would vanish like the due in the morning sun. I kept my eyes on her and I found tears running down my pale cheeks.

The tears were a mix of anger, sadness and guilt and joy, all in a few water drops as I whipped them away. I never knew how someone could be so important to my life until I almost lost her.

Due to my carelessness, I endangered my pure angel. I put her at risks that I had never meant to put on her. I had put the weight of the Sohma's onto her. I chewed on my lips and leaned over.

Would I stir her from her gently slumber?

I blushed slightly. How can she still do this to me? She still made me smile. No matter what I was feeling she made me smile like the whole world was built just for the two of us.

I planted a soft kiss onto her forehead for a second, hoping I wouldn't wake her or anything so I pulled away for a second.

"I love you Tohru…" I whispered those words to her, even though I knew they would not reach her gently ears but I said them anyway, laying my head on bed side softly and held her hand in mine until I fell the morning sun on my face and even then, I will never let her go.

The sun shone through the white curtains, as if burning a hole through plastics. I grunted slightly, shaking my head a little at a attempt to wake up a little as I raised my head and smiled.

She was so beautiful.

The sun shone on her face slightly and her head was slightly tilted to the side, just like she would do when she was confused or something. I could just imagine it, her waking up and smiling brightly and greeting me.

I kissed the warm hand that I had held all night before I pulled away. I had a few things to sya to Akito since I was freed from the curse and now.

I stood up and stretched my muscles tense form the way that I had been sleeping and I smiled once more.

"I'll be back." I whispered and walked out of the room and walked down the hallway. Soon I felt the soft breeze on my face as I excited the hospital and I walked down the streets. Shielding my eyes from the sun with the back of my sleeve, I kept on walking. Being in the hospital for a while my eyes still had to adjust to the lighting.

The streets were almost like a ghost town to me as I walked down them, growing closer to the center of all of my rage. My foot steps seemed to echo in my ears.

A car zipped past me but I pay no attention to it and kept on my trudge toward the main house.

And there it was. A dark feeling arouse me as I saw the estate sitting forlornly in the morning sun. My heart beat was in my ears, the sun was pounding on my back as I crossed the streets and pushed the buzzer on the gate.

"Who is it?" An unknown voice to me asked.

"Yuki," I answered simply and the gates opened onto me like gates to hell and I entered.

A early silence fell upon the garden, not even the depressing music of Momiji's violin could be heard. Nothing would stop me. Taking off my shoes, I walked onto the wooden floor and passed by what had been my own personal hell for years of my child hood. A shiver ran down my spine but I continued.

Nothing was going to stop me. Not when I was so close and to me so far away.

I reached Akito's room and I could have work I sworn I felt a dark presence watching me, from every corner of my mind I could feel something.

Should I knock on the door? Or should I just enter on my own?

Regardless of the things going on in my mind, I knocked on the door anyway. There wasn't an answer at first but then a quiet voice rang into my ears.

"Come in." I entered the room, the sliding door was open in the back and the wind chime that Akito had thrown at Kyo was blowing in the wind softly.

"Awww Yuki," She turned to me, as if expecting some sort of warm greeting. Boy was she wrong. When she saw I was not going to greet her back she frowned. "What brings you here?"

"You know exactly why I'm here Akito." My fists balled at my side and I grinded my teeth, trying not to snap. How could she act like there was nothing wrong. Toru was in the hospital, had to have stitches, and on top of all of that, he had tricked me into leaving.

"Oh, how is the lovely Tohru?" She had a smug smile on her usually grim face, something that made me want to slap the hell out of her.

"Akito," I started, laughing a little. I'm not sure if I was about to snap or what but I had to laugh. It was sure to be that Akito was taken back. "I don't know why you're threatened by Tohru, she doesn't hate you." I started what I was going to say. I know a threat is not going to work on her. I have to attack her emotionally. "I think I know why you hate her…Your afraid she will take us form you. You're afraid that we will all leave you." I smirked as she looked at me with disbelief. "Akito, you have tortured us for long enough. Tohru is the love of my life, and there is nothing you can do about that. I shall not follow you nor listen to you any longer. This is the last time I will come to see you. My purpose as the Rat is gone. I am uncursed and not held to you any longer, so, good bye Akito." And that was it.

I turned away from the amazed and sorrowful Akito and walked out, closing the sliding door and took a breath.

I had stood up to Akito, something that I never thought I would do in my life time but I had done it. I took another deep breath and began to walk away when I heard a crash behind me. I did not dare to turn around but I ran out of the house and began my way to the hospital.

I felt like I could fly. I was so light, it felt as if shackles have been lifted from my shoulders and I almost felt like skipping but I would never allow my self to, not in public any way.

When I got back to the hospital, my light feeling and vanished and the full weight of life came crashing onto me.

Tohru was still in the hospital, the others were told they had to leave because Uo-san and Kyo couldn't stop fighting. I knocked on the door softly and entered. Tohru had been sleeping for a while now, and I would not disturb her so I sat in the chair that I had sat in all night and held her fragile hand softly.

"Tohru…I'm sorry. I've put you in this position. I know you've told me this but I still think its my fault. I love you more than anything in the world and…maybe…one day…We…We could get married..." I whispered those words to my self quietly.

I don't know what I was talking about, but there is nothing more important to me then her. I would like to get married one day, to only be with her for the rest of my life.

I could have sworn I felt her hold on tighter to my hand.


	7. Pitch Black

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the very talented AssassinedAngel! Thank you for being the coolest stupidest loser with me! Us and our same b-days! Lol July 9th for those who aren't as cool! .

Chapter 7

It's been two weeks. Tohru was coming home at 2:30. It was two hours before she was to return. I left Uo and Hana at the hospital with my angel. I knew she was safe no matter what.

Momiji and Kisa were sitting on the floor blowing up brightly colored balloons and laughing every now and then at their mistakes. Kyo was putting streamers on the ceiling and on all the furniture. I don't know what Shigure and Nii-san were doing, but I'm pretty sure I didn't want to know…I shuttered a little at the thought. Kagura was cooking a cake in the kitchen and it smelled absolutely delicious, chocolate I believe. Everything had to be perfect for her arrival.

I made a big banner with "Welcome Home Tohru!" written in pink and blue. Around the words I had everyone draw their zodiac and sign it for her. Uo and Hana also drew on it and signed it, a flower and a fish as always. We had a little trouble with Hatori's because no one could draw a seahorse, so he drew a dragon. Other than that everything was running smoothly.

It was almost 2:00, I had to go and pick her up from the hospital. I grabbed my shoes and a bouquet of flowers from the entrance.

"I'm going to pick up Tohru! Make sure everything is ready by the time I get back!" I yelled to anyone who would listen to me.

When I arrived at the hospital Uo greeted me with a slight smile.

"Mr. Prince, she'll be out in a second," she said smirking.

"Where's Saki-san?" I asked looking around inquisitively.

"She's in there with Tohru, don't worry, she wasn't alone for a second," Uo assured putting a hand on my shoulder.

Hana and Tohru walked out with a nurse. I was filled with so much joy and excitement. I ran over to her and embraced her as tightly as I could. Tears started forming in my eyes and I was crying as I hugged the precious woman. I let go of her and put my hands on the sides of her face.

"I'll never let you get hurt again," I swore once more.

She gave me a light smile and a kiss on my nose. Her smile warmed my soul and told me that we were meant to be together.

"Hello Yuki!" She greeted closing her eyes and hugging me.

"We have to get going," Hana informed grabbing Tohru's hand and leading us out of the hospital.

The walk home was fun, we all talked, laughed, joked around, it was like I was a normal teenage boy. We finally arrived home. Hana and Uo covered Tohru's eyes while I took her hand and led her inside. Just as planned everyone was hiding and waiting for her. Hana and Uo uncovered her eyes and as they did everyone popped out of their hiding spots.

Everyone was there, Ritsu, Haru, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Kyo, Hiro, Momiji, Kisa, Kagura, and Rin. Including Hana, Uo, and myself who brought her to the party. They all shouted "SURPRISE!" and threw confetti at us. Tohru's face turned a bright red and she started to cry.

"Thank you everyone!" she shouted crying a little more.

I hugged her tightly stroking her hair as she cried tears of joy onto my shoulders.

"I'm so happy!" Tohru exclaimed as we broke apart.

She went up to the banner and studied it carefully with a smile.

"It's so cute!" she commented with love in her voice.

Tohru continued to explore the house with all the surprises in every corner. She eventually calmed down and Kagura presented her with the cake.

"I baked this in honor of your homecoming," Kagura said holding the cake in front of her.

The cake was chocolate with vanilla icing. Kagura wrote "We miss you Tohru!" with pink gel in cursive. It looked so delicious!

"You guys went through so much for me! I don't need all of this!" Tohru said modestly.

"It was no trouble, angel," I reassured wrapping my arms around her and planting a kiss on her soft lips.

Kagura handed Tohru a knife to cut the cake with. She sliced the pieces and Momiji went to get the plates for everyone.

"It looks so delicious Kagura!" Tohru remarked putting a slice on each plate Momiji set out on the table.

Everyone got some cake and settled in nicely to just talk and have a good time. About 20 minuets later there was a knock at the door it sounded urgent. The person knocking sounded desperate to get in. Tohru headed to the door, I placed my hand on her.

"The princess shouldn't have to do anything today," I commanded making her sit down again.

I sat up to answer the door. The person kept knocking louder and louder it sounded more desperate by the second. I was kind of scared to answer it, but I did anyway. I opened the door to reveal my mother standing there with all of her composure despite how she was knocking.

"Come with me Yuki. We have to return to the main house," she calmly ordered grabbing my hand.

I snatched my hand away quickly and stumbled back in disbelief. What is going on?

"We must go! Do you not here me child?" she asked reaching for my hand once more.

"Why should I go back there? I'm uncursed!" I shouted pulling away again.

"This is no time to fill me in on your life story Yuki," the woman grabbed my hand with more force this time.

"NO! I'm never going back! I will never see Akito ever again!" I yelled breaking her grip once more.

Everyone rushed to see what the commotion was about. Tohru's eyes fell on my mother.

"What's going on?" Hatori asked, his eyes bouncing back and forth from my mom to me.

"Yuki had to return to the main house with me," she answered calmly once more.

"Mother, Yuki doesn't have to," Ayame informed her taking a hold of my shoulder.

"Yes he does!" she exclaimed losing some of the grace she had before.

Ayame gave me a tug and I wasn't in her reach anymore.

"Give your brother back to me!" she shouted losing it all.

"Why does he have to go back to the main house?" my kitten asked confused.

"When he was little I sold him to Akito, now Akito wants him back," my mother replied with a look that said she hated Tohru so much.

So this is what it was all about? I fell to the floor in disbelief! How could she do this to me? She was my own mother!

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked almost crying.

"That is none of your concern. Now, get up and let's go."

"I can't go back there and be used all over again mother."

"Yes you can and you will!" she yelled dragging me into the street.

Everyone rushed out to help me but the woman already shoved me into her car. My body became weak and I couldn't fight anymore. I could feel a fever begin to creep up on my temperature, I was too weak. I fell asleep hating myself for admitting defeat to Akito and this woman that I no longer could love.

(Switching views for a section)(Hana and Uo went home.)

"What are we going to do?" Tohru yelled turning to everyone.

"What can we do? After all, Akito's word is absolute," Hiro asked pessimistically waving his hands in defeat.

"We can't just let Akito use him all over again!" Ayame exclaimed with more emotion than anyone had ever seen him use.

"Then what can we do?" Kyo screamed. "We can't go against Akito, he is God! If he wants Yuki, he gets Yuki! If he wants his god damn bathing water to be chocolate he gets it! How are we going to fight against countless generations of bowing our heads in shy hatred?"

Kyo must have been mad to say such things, even if they were pessimistically dragging our efforts down.

"We can't just give up on him! He wouldn't do that to us," Tohru protested holding herself gently for security.

"If we're going to do anything, we can't keep fighting," Rin stated. "We need a plan, a way to find him without Akito finding us first."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Hiro asked with a hint of sarcasm, but still some sort of curiosity in his voice.

They all spent hours trying to figure out how to get Tohru into the main house without suspicion. Thus far, they had no information on where Akito was keeping Yuki, what he was doing to him or why Akito took him in the first place. Even though they had no idea what to do they formulated a plan as Yuki was being forced into a small and familiar room.

"Don't do this to me!" I cried trying to fight the vindictive woman, but my efforts were useless.

The fever I felt falling onto me had hit me hard, and my whole body was weak. I couldn't resist her anymore, my frame fell to the floor and I began to pant hard. My breaths were quick and shallow. I could tell that this would not get any better as the day went by.

My mother threw me into the room that Akito abused me in for so long, so many memories flooded me. Tears fell onto the floor where I was laying in a crumpled ball.

"I'm so stupid!" I tried to shout but my voice was too small to make any effect.

"Call Hatori-san, tell him that Yuki's sick!" Mother's voice commanded one of the servants.

I laid still, waiting for anyone to come along and help me, touch me, reach out to me. I wanted anything I could get. I couldn't stand being there without the human contact I had grown so fond of from Tohru. I cried harder, I missed her so badly and I was going to lose her because 'Mommy Dearest' was a selfish, self-serving, back stabbing, I could go on and on. I drew my knees to my chest and buried my head inside of them.

(Back at Shigure's house)

"So, now what?" Haru asked blankly.

Ring, Ring, Ring! Hatori's cell phone was ringing; he picked it up at a slow pace to check who was calling.

"Hello, Hatori-san," he greeted in an almost numb voice.

"I understand, I'll be right there," he said, as soon as he was on the phone he was off of it again.

"Who was that?" Kisa asked tugging at Hatori's sleeve.

"People, I think we just got our plan into action," he answered looking at everyone with little emotion in his face. "That was the main house, Yuki is sick and I have to make sure that he is okay."

A ray of hope was born in their minds. Ideas flew for the next few minuets, before Hatori left to treat Yuki. The final plan was to get Hatori to see where Yuki was and everyone was on standby until 'activated', as Momiji put it, into action. Momiji supplied two walkie talkies, one for standby and the other for Hatori.

"Does everyone know the plan?" Hiro asked for conformation.

"Pretty much we're flying by a whim?" Rin asked full of doubt.

"Yeah that's right," Tohru said comfortably to her like always.

"Where is Yuki?" I heard Hatori's familiar voice ask the evil lady outside.

My eye lids were heavy, I could no longer keep them open, to much…I can't stand being awake. I drifted into a light sleep. The next thing I felt was Hatori's warm touch on my fever ridden arms.

"Get up Yuki," He said shaking my body slightly. "You have another fever? This isn't good…"

I heard a small click and then Hatori saying, "We've got a small problem, Yuki won't be able to walk. He has a fever. We need another plan!"

Next, Momiji's voice came on and responded, "Treat him fast! We need him out of there right now!"

"It doesn't work that way Momiji, medicine takes time," Hatori corrected.

"I don't care! He can't be in there anymore!" Tohru's voice rang through the device.

My eyes filled with tears, to hear her delicate voice was enough to fill me up with happiness, a happiness that Akito could kill with his black paint and words. I felt Hatori put a shot in my arm and then a cool cloth on my forehead.

"We'll be back tomorrow, until then…just hang on," He assured standing up.

I fell asleep almost instantly. Almost an hour later Akito was shaking me to wake up.

"Good morning, Yuki my toy," His eyes had an evil spark as he pulled out two small pain brushes out of his kimono.

"Here you go," Akito handed me a paint brush and pointed over at a pain bucket with jet black paint inside of it. "Your world is black, dark, no love, no hope. You will NEVER forget that, it is your new creed of life. Paint the walls with me, they are your reflection. Your soul is tainted, impure, not one person could love a soul in such a state…besides me, your god, your entire world and existence is in the palms of my hands."

I shuttered, even though most of it wasn't true I couldn't retort, couldn't tell him that my kitten was in love with me and my impurity was just a side note to her. The flame that Tohru set in my heart was still burning despite Akito's efforts to suffocate it with his paint.

"Now, paint your new home," Akito ordered in a gentle voice placing the brush in my weak hands.

I clenched the brush in my hand, not strong though. I dipped it in the pitch black liquid and made one stroke with the brush. Akito's low laugh came from across the room, what was he laughing about? I slowly turned around to see that Akito was just laughing, not doing anything just sitting there laughing. His cruel eyes lifted to see me.

"I am in control of you and you have no idea how much do you?" He asked with another low laugh in his voice.

I dropped the paint brush and Akito just looked at me once more.

"You are all mine now, to use as I wish. You're my play toy, and there's nothing you can do about it."

I huddled into a little ball on the floor, Akito's hand was on my back soon after. I felt his hands travel to my face and pull me close to his.

"Yuki, you've always been my favorite, and you always will be," He began. "But, because of your need to rebel and live outside of my beautiful estate and love, who do you think you are?"

His face soon switched from loving and soft to hard and cruel. Akito pulled out the whip, the same one from so many years ago. I backed up into a corner like I had when I was so small and fragile. All of my ideas had left my mind, all that was left was the fear of the dark, all the screaming I had endured, nothing looked so bright anymore.

"No! Please, don't, I'll be good!" I pleaded putting my hands in front of my face.

He whipped at my feet and didn't stop there, now he whipped my arms and back. The pain surged throughout my body and every one of them stung so badly I cried. I let out cries for help but I knew they would be unanswered as always.

Can anyone save me?

Will they come to my rescue?

Or will I be alone like years before?

Please bring me home safely Tohru, I love you…


	8. Did you leave me?

**A/n:** After much anticipation: Here is Deidre's chapter!!!! I'm gonna try to get the next chapter typed up fast! So just be paitent! 33 Leave many reviews!

**Chapter 8**

My world seemed to go black.

The pain that my wounds caused came flooding to my mind. I was huddled in the corner of the room that had been my hell hole for so long.

"This will teach you Yuki," I heard his horse voice in my right ear.

The whip dropped on the ground, the sliding door opened and then closed and I took that as a sign that it was safe for me to open my eyes. The pain that my back, feet and arms created was over powering my weak body.

"Help me…" my own voice was dry, my vision blurry.

Was this going to be my end…?

The screen door reopened and I winced at the light that came into my well dark adjusted eyes.

"Yuki, I'm here to bandage you," the familiar voice of Hatori entered the room.

I felt him roll me onto my stomach and I could have sworn one of my ribs were broken. My breath was coming short and I knew I looked terrible. I'm not very vein, but regardless, I knew it was true.

"Well, Akito really did a number on you huh?" Hatori ripped at least 18 huge band-aids from a box and poured some liquid stuff on a cotton swap.

The burning sensation of 1,000 suns came to my back as I yelled as loud as I could.

"I know it burns Yuki. But…when these wounds heal at least half way, we're taking you away from here," Hatori said using a jail bird term.

"You are?" I said weakly, coughing slightly and wincing as he put the liquid on my back.

"Yes. Tohru is the one who thought of it."

How could this be? Even when Hatori said her name my heart fluttered. Despite the pain on my back I felt a smile creep to my ghost pale face.

"I guess I'll have to be here for a little while," I winced again as I felt Hatori apply the bandages to my back.

"Just hold on Yuki…"

He had said that at least five days ago. I had been here. The beatings had stopped but Akito carried the whip everywhere with him. Every time he would come visit me it was in his hand or around his waist.

The words that formed in Hatori's lips five days ago had grown into doubt. The mind games that Akito played on me started to take over my usually calm, dark mind. The taste of pure terror came back to my mouth.

Why hadn't anyone come back yet to help me? I was beginning to think that Hatori was telling me lies and building false hopes. But, if Tohru told me that she was coming for me then I would just have to believe her.

The sixth day had finally come. There was still no word from the others. The morning had shown brightly into the dark room that had been my prison for my childhood.

Should I try to escape on my own? Or should I risk staying here?

With all the strength I could manage, I used my weak arms to push my tattered body up from the wooden floor and tried to find my footing. The wooden floor creaked under my bare feet so loudly that I thought it would wake the dead. Maybe it was so loud because the house was so quiet?

My breath was horse, my back was throbbing, and on top of all that I had to go to the bathroom! I pushed the screen door aside with more effort than it originally took. The light was blinding but I kept on walking.

The soft whisper of curses is what drew me down the hallway.

Maybe they had finally come to rescue me?

But my mind, now dark, had pushed out any thought of that.

When I finally got to the room, I realized it was Akito's and his whispers were faint.

But, what I saw, I would never forget.

Akito was unwrapping an ace wrap from around his chest. He started unwrapping it again but he messed up.

My eyes widened in bewilderment…

_A breast…_I thought as he unwrapped his full chest.

_Breasts?! _I shouted in my head.

_Akito is a woman!!!!_


	9. This for that

**A/n:** Reviewers and such! You better enjoy this! I almost cried as I wrote it! So be happy I love you guys! So leave me lovely comments. BTW: this is my chapter! .

**Chapter 9**

"What the…what is going on here?" I whispered to myself.

My voice came out rough and dry like nails on a black board. As I spoke Akito's head whipped around to investigate the scene. All she would see was a tattered boy limping around her door frame staring at the marvel of her body.

"Yuki?" she asked quizzically.

I felt terror pierce my heart as she rushed over to me with disregard to the fact that she was half naked. Her hand wrapped around my already weak bronchial tubes. I tried to resist but ended up against the wall.

"Now, be a good little rat and stay here with me," Akito replied.

Surprisingly her voice wasn't harsh like the way she made it sound. Her voice sounded like sweet music with a bitter chorus. Akito's tight grip remained around my throat as she cooed words that did nothing to sooth me. The words stung me with sudden irony.

"I know that they wanted to break you out of your prison…but if you want a replay of what I did to Tohru then I suggested that you stay here with me like you should." As she spoke she let my body fall limply to the floor.

"Only this time I won't be so gentle," my eyes filled with tears after hearing the last syllable.

_Gentle…that couldn't have been gentle in the least…_I thought but then realized that she was trying to scare me into staying here.

I rolled over onto my back to watch Akito walk back to her mirror. Her steps hesitated, and then she turned back around and sat down next to my feverish body. The cold icy hands of the goddess ran up and down my hot skin making a goose bump trail everywhere it went.

"If you want your precious 'angel' to be safe you _will _stay with me…" she finished and then stood back up to continue unwrapping her chest.

After a few eternities of minuets I managed to get myself walking to my room. I couldn't believe that this was happening…how could she use such a dirty trick against me?

_Because he…she…it…whatever…is Akito…Akito does things like this… _my mind informed me of this which I already knew.

I took a glance at the wall clock that read 9:00 pm, had I really been laying on the floor for that long? I guess so. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and attempted to fall asleep.

I tossed and turned all night, often waking up on the account of the countless bruises and the never resting state of my mind. Each turn was like a beating within itself. But, I was no longer wallowing in self pity. My mind was mentally beating me up to make a choice.

On one hand I could let Hatori take me away from this heavy atmosphere to the angel who made me fly in the first place. But then…she might end up in the hospital…or even 6 feet under.

Then the choice that had seated itself right next to me was to stay here with Akito and keep Tohru safe…

I've made up my mind…

Tohru's safety is far more important than my childish need to be held by her. I can live without it if that means that she can wake up every morning to brighten the world.

That's the end of it…I'm going to stay here.

I closed my eyes again at 4:09 am and stayed asleep until 9:00 at which point Akito had invited herself to sit by me and run her fingers through my hair.

The sight of her revolted me. I wanted to push her down and run far away from here. I wanted to grow wings and carry Tohru all the way to the security of the sky with me. At least there we wouldn't have to worry about Akito or anyone for that matter trying to split us up.

I imagined Tohru's beautiful hands gracing my face with sweet caresses and her lips softly meeting mine in a passionate kiss of pure glory. I rolled my head around on my pillow as I thought about her sweet face.

"Are you gonna wake up little rat or am I gonna have to force you to?" Akito asked sarcastically.

My eyes met hers in a hateful glare.

"Don't give me that look. You want me to teach you your place again?" she asked brandishing the whip.

I cringed. Her little laugh shown that she was satisfied with my reaction.

"There's a good rat…" she cooed as her hand continually felt my silky locks thoroughly.

"So have you made up your mind? Will it be the safety of that monster? Or will it be your own safety?" Akito asked her hand not stopping for a minuet.

"Yes…I'm going to stay here with you…" I finally answered feeling more and more dirty the more she brushed my hair.

"Good…Now, I have to go take a shower and get ready for the day. You stay here and do whatever it is that you do," Akito stood and didn't even try to hide her feminine side anymore.

Her hips swung as she made her exit. She gave me one last look in the sliding door before she left to let me know that she was going to be back later.

It hadn't been 15 minuets before the sliding door opened again.

"What do you want Akito?" I asked before turning to meet the gaze of my beautiful Tohru.

She looked a little shocked by my question, "Akito?"

_Oh shit…Tohru…no please don't tell me…dear lord she's here to save me…no…baby please don't…_

"We're here to save you Yuki," her voice made my heart skip a beat; I knew she would do this to me.

Her body looked as beautiful as ever, her features gracefully on her being. I couldn't resist her. I took her by the back of her head and kissed her sweetly. It was like a non-verbal apology for my absence that happened and the ones yet to come…

Her lips tasted sweeter than I remembered. Tohru's whole existence made this life worthwhile…that's why I had to protect her.

"Yuki…."she gasped as the kiss broke so sorrowfully.

I placed my index finger on her soft lips and hushed her.

"We have to…" she began before I hushed her again with another kiss.

I was greedy. I wanted all of her, simple as that. I almost changed my mind about being saved and staying. But then I thought of what Akito would do to this fragile body if I were to leave.

"Go…" I told her after the kiss was over.

"But Yuki-"

"Don't ask questions, just go," I was being harsh but if she left then it would be much better.

"I can't! Not without-"

"Just leave!" I can't believe I yelled at her…I felt instant regret for yelling at this sweet human…she didn't deserve that.

Her face looked like a child whose parents had told them they no longer loved her. In truth I loved her far too much, but not enough at the same time. I reached my hands out but she had already started sliding the door shut.

_At least she'll be safe…Yeah…I'm doing the right thing…_ my mind tried to reassure me but it didn't work. I still felt the pain of see that look on her face when I yelled at her.

"Hey…Yuki," I felt some one nudging my arm from the opposite direction.

I turned over yet again to see the face of our rooster. I looked up at him so puzzled.

"I can help you get out of here. I know you want to and I know that Akito won't be able to do anything to Tohru," he informed me.

"So do you want to or not?" Kureno asked me in a hushed voice.


End file.
